


Trust Me With All Your Heart

by TheBAUcouldkillmeandIdthankthem



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cinnamon Roll Spencer Reid, F/M, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spencer Reid level of smart, genius reader, i mean like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBAUcouldkillmeandIdthankthem/pseuds/TheBAUcouldkillmeandIdthankthem
Summary: You're officially the youngest BAU member. At 25 years of age, you're ready to take on the world, including all the criminals in it.The team seems alright. Maybe apart from Dr Spencer Reid. He doesn't seem to want to leave you alone. But that's only a minor setback. It's not like you'll fall in love with him or anything. Right? Everything should be just fine....Hopefully.Warning, I have no clue about America so the geographical parts will be extremely inaccurate. Telling you now so I don't get comments about it.Feedback is greatly needed and appreciated. Thanks!
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [y/n] - Your name  
> [y/l/n] - Your last name

This was it. The day you’d been training for since you were 12. You stepped into the elevator, feeling lots of different emotions. You were excited, scared, and ready to faint. Eventually, you get to the 6th floor. Going through the glass doors, you make your way to SSA Aaron Hotchner’s office to report that you had arrived. You felt people staring at you but ignored them, keeping your head up high. These people are profilers, you couldn’t let them see your emotions. Politely knocking on the door, you were invited in and saw the man from your interview. The way he looked at you was rather unnerving, like he was looking into your soul, trying to figure out your secrets. You didn’t let this show on your face, obviously. You held out your hand and he briskly shook it, noticing the look of disgust on your face but not commenting on it, remembering you're a germaphobe. “Agent [y/l/n], you’re early.” He wasn’t surprised, merely pleased. 

“I like to be on time, sir,” you respond, taking care not to let your accent slip through. You normally have a strong Irish accent, which can be difficult to understand at times, so you just don’t let them know. 

“Please, if we’re going to be on the same team, call me Hotch; everyone else does.” You nod, showing your understanding. He motions for you to head out the door, so you do, with him following closely behind. 

During your interview, when he was certain you had the job, Hotch explained that you’d be the youngest on the team, meaning everyone else might want to protect you more than necessary. You appreciated the warning. People had always wanted to protect you, as you were often the youngest. You didn’t need the protecting; with your smart intellect, quick reactions, and deadly aim, the Unsubs didn’t stand a chance. The only problem you had with this job was the number of germs. You were, and always had been, a huge germaphobe. Hotch knew this, as you had mentioned it in your interview. He was ok with you not touching the bodies as much as possible. 

You headed through to the bullpen area. Everyone from the BAU was staring at you, so you kept a look of boredom on your face. “Everyone, this is [y/n] [y/l/n]. She’s joining our team, so I expect you to all treat her fairly.” A blonde lady went up to you, sticking out her hand. 

“I’m Jennifer Jareau, but you can call me JJ. I’m the media and communications liaison.” You look at her outstretched hand 

“It’s nice to meet you too but I don’t shake hands. The number of pathogens spread between hands are astronomical. It’s actually safer to kiss.” Everyone looked at you for a moment. You duck your head, realising that that probably wasn’t the best conversation starter. 

“You’ll get along well with Reid then.” Someone mentioned with a chuckle. “David Rossi, by the way.” You smile slightly, recognising one of your favourite authors. Everyone goes around mentioning their names, but you realise you haven’t met anyone called Reid yet. 

“Where’s Pretty Boy?” Someone else said; Morgan, you remember. You assume he’s talking about Reid. You wonder why he called him ‘Pretty Boy’ though. 

“He mentioned he might be a bit late today. Looks like we have a case though.” You turn towards where Hotch was looking and noticed a very brightly coloured person. Far too eccentric for your liking, but she looked very friendly. She noticed you and looked at everyone in confusion. 

“I wasn’t aware that we were getting a new member to our beloved team today! Why didn’t anyone tell me?” Her tone betrayed her words, as she sounded very excited. You looked towards Hotch, hoping he could explain who this slightly strange person was. He seemed to understand your look. 

“This is Penelope Garcia, our tech analyst. Garcia, this is [y/n] [y/l/n}. Please don’t give her a hug, she’s not big on contact.” You see Garcia back up, like she was going to give you a hug before she changed her mind. You notice she’s carrying case files, recognising them from your training. 

“I’m sure we’ll get along well, [y/n]. But for now, we have a case. To the conference room!” Everyone follows her and you go into a room with a big round table. You all take a seat, except for Garcia, who stands at the end of the room, ready to present. Pictures of mauled bodies appear on the board and for once, you’re not disgusted, but filled with determination to catch the person who did this to them and lock them up. Garcia began to speak, when someone came into the room. He had short curly hair that seemed to frame his face perfectly, and soft hazel eyes. He doesn’t seem to notice you as he sits down after apologising for being late. Garcia goes back to explaining. “3 bodies have been found in the last week in Middleton, Wisconsin. Ellis Sullivan, Hollie Thompson, and Paige Cooper. All are 25-30, white, and live in higher-class houses. They’re all also in some sort of relationship. Ellis is married to Kaleb Sullivan, Hollie is dating Shannan Cooks, and Paige is engaged to her fiancée James Lamont. That’s basically all their connections that we’ve found so far. All the victims were found with a note stapled to their left hand.” 

“Thanks Garcia. Wheels up in 30. We'll discuss it more on the plane.” After that was said, everyone started heading out the conference room but Hotch asked you to stay behind. “Have you got a go-bag ready? We don’t know how long we’ll be out there for.” You confirm that you do and you both head into the bullpen. You notice Morgan talking to the man who walked in late but stop when you enter the room. 

“[y/l/n]!” You look over to where Morgan is calling for you. He motions for you to come over. “Reid, this is [y/n] [y/l/n]. She’s our new agent.” Reid looks at you, studying your face. It makes you a little uncomfortable, but you don’t show it. He smiles at you. It's soft, like he hasn’t seen the things he has. 

“I’m Dr Spencer Reid.” You raise an eyebrow at the Dr part. “I have PhDs in Mathematics, Chemistry and Engineering.” You nod your head in understanding. 

“He’s the genius of the group. IQ of 187, eidetic memory, and can read 20,000 words per minute.” Reid blushes at how forward Morgan’s being, and you just keep looking bored. On the inside, however, you’re ecstatic. Finally, someone who can match your intelligence. Morgan notices your bored expression. “Come on, [y/l/n], You're not even the slightest bit impressed?” 

“I guess.” You look at the clock on the wall and start to organise your desk a bit. You’ve been here for less than an hour and your desk is already a big mess. Morgan gives up trying to talk to you and goes to annoy Garcia. Reid hovers close behind you. Far enough that it’s not too obvious, but close enough that you hate it. “Can you stop standing so close to me? I don’t like being near people.” 

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to.” He takes a step back and starts to fidget with something in his hand. You notice it’s a book. 

“If you keep doing that, you’ll end up dog-earring the page.” He looks over at you quickly, then back to the book and places it on the desk. He starts to say something but Hotch comes in and tells everyone to head to the airport. 

You all get on the plane, notice where everyone is sitting, and sit as far away from everyone as possible. Garcia appears on the laptop and you all start discussing the case. “So, from the looks of things, he stabs them repeatedly and staples a note to their hand.” Emily Prentiss, another agent you work with, begins. 

“Look at their fingers, they’re burned by chemicals. Maybe hoping we can’t ID them.” Reid continues. Everyone apart from Reid is looking at it on an iPad. You notice you don’t have any pictures of the notes. Garcia probably just forgot to send it to your system, so you ask for them. 

“Can I see a picture of the notes?” Rossi passes 3 pictures to you. Your eyes scan over them quickly and you immediately notice something's off. “Something's off about these.” Everyone looks up at you. 

“You’ve had them for a second, how can you tell?” Emily inquires. You understand her confusion, as each note is at least a paragraph long. 

“I’m a fast reader, but that’s not the point. See here-” you pointed towards the first note-” we see that it’s strong, confidant. They always say ‘me’ or ‘I’, never ‘you’ or ‘the police/FBI’. Like this sentence, ‘Why am I being ignored’. They could’ve put ‘why are you ignoring me’ or ‘why am I being ignored by everyone’. However,” you said, pointing at the second note,” in this one, it’s never focused on the writer. It's 3rd person. The writer is shy, not wanting to draw attention to themself. Like this one. ‘She’ll get you. She isn’t afraid of the FBI.’ This proves that one of our Unsubs is female.” You set the pictures down, proud of yourself. 

“Wait. _One_ of the Unsubs? Implying this is either a pair or a group?” JJ looked at you with confusion. 

“Normally that’s not uncommon. Most pairs tend to do better with kills. Not getting caught, easier to hide the evidence, etc. But what’s odd in this one is the female seems to be the dominant one. That’s hardly ever there. Are you sure your theory’s correct, [y/n]? Reid seems sceptical, maybe not liking you can read fast like him, or just because your theory is unheard of. 

“Positive. Also, the font on the second note is size 11, while the one on the first note is size 12. This shows that in the second note, though not apparent, they want to appear smaller, invisible, make the first one more important. The third note seems to swap between the two, like two writers trying to write at the same time.” You look up and everyone is looking at you funny. “What?” 

“How can you tell what size font that is? The difference is hardly noticeable.” Garcia questions. 

“I just can. Are you going to keep interrogating me, or are we going to get back to the case?” You put a bit of venom in your voice, hoping that they would back off a bit. They quickly get the message, and back off. Only Reid stays looking at you in confusion. You glare at him and he looks away. 

Hotch begins to tell everyone the plan. “Okay, when we land, Prentiss and [y/l/n] will go to the first crime scene, Morgan and Rossi can go to the second scene, I’ll go to the third. Reid, you go to the M.E, see if you can discover anything else about the bodies. JJ, I need you to go to Middleton P.D and make sure everything is handled there.” After that, there was still an hour and a half to go, so everyone goes and does their own things. You pull out a book, _The Picture of Dorian Gray_ , and start reading it . You don’t read as fast as normal, as it would take you less than 5 minutes to finish it. You can read about as fast as Reid can but don’t tell people about it, as they always look at the funny when you do. It’s been a while since you read in Irish, so it takes your brain a bit longer to read it . You notice Reid staring at your book, like he was trying to figure out what language it was . Then you remember that he _literally can’t_ understand it. 

“What the hell do you want, Reid?” you ask angrily when he keeps staring. 

“Is that Irish?” He says, a little too loudly, as everyone turns and looks at the two of you. You sometimes just want to hit him over the head, and you only met him today. 

“Yes, it is, even though it’s none of your business.” You sigh loudly. “It’s _‘_ _The Picture of Dorian Gray_ _’_ , before you ask.” You see him sit back in his seat, apparently satisfied. You keep reading until you finally land in Middleton, Wisconsin. Everyone exits the plane, you and Prentiss heading to the first crime scene. You realise this will be a long day. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underlined bits in Unsubs note is second Unsub

You arrive at the first crime scene, a park. ‘ _Works with the theory that she wants to be noticed_ ,’ you think to yourself. You see that everything has been closed off, making your job easier. Walking over to where the body laid, you notice that there’s nothing there. It was very strange to see a park with no people in it. You try and see if there’s anything to get prints or DNA from. You investigate the area where the body was. Looking closely, you spot some blood that trails away from where the body was. “Prentiss!” Emily looks over your way and heads towards you. “How much do you want to bet that’s not Ellis’?” She swabs it and puts it in an evidence bag to send to the lab. “Did you find anything?” 

She shakes her head. “No, nothing of importance. Let’s hope the others had more luck than us.” She checks the time on her phone. “We should head to the station and see what everyone else found.” The trip to Middleton P.D is a short ride, in which Emily learns you’re a nice person on the rare occasion you let your guard down and open up a bit. 

As you walk in the building, you see everyone doing their own thing. Hotch and JJ were talking to the lead detective, Rossi and Morgan were looking at the case files and Reid was drawing a geographical profile. Emily goes and puts pictures of the victims, the times when they were taken and killed, and the crime scenes on the board. You look at the map Reid’s drawing on and feel like something’s off. There are currently six dots on it: three blue and three red. The blue ones signify where the victims were taken, and the red signify the disposal sites. Looking at what Emily’s doing, you see that the time between each kill is lessening. “He’s speeding up,” you whisper to yourself, but Reid hears too, somehow. He looks at times and realises you’re right. 

“He took Ellis last Sunday; she was found on Tuesday. Hollie was taken Tuesday and found on Thursday. Paige was taken Thursday and showed up today. No one was reported missing today though. So, either they’re panicking, which I doubt, or they’re planning something else.” Reid looks at the board, deep in thought. 

“Hold that thought, Reid. Another body was just found, this time near a popular river.” JJ informs everyone. You’re all confused. How did no one notice they were missing? “Annie Strachan, 27, engaged to Louise Denton. Found about 10 minutes ago. She was last seen at a café having breakfast with their fiancée.” 

Hotch started giving orders. “Alright. Reid, you and [y/l/n] can go to the dump site, see what you can find. We’ll see what we can find about her life. JJ, can you get the fiancée here?” You groaned quietly at having to work with Reid but put your jacket back on, ready to head out. Emily tossed you the keys for the SUV and you and Reid walk to the door. You get in the driver's side, preparing for the half hour ride to the river. 

By the time you get there, it’s dark. The whole ride was spent trying to ignore Reid as he judges your driving. Just because you were going slightly above the speed limit doesn’t mean your driving is terrible. You just really didn’t want to be here. You head over to the body. It’s still there and despite it being cold outside, you can sense a bit of heat on her body. “She hasn’t been dead long. Her fingers also are not burned. They’re slipping.” You look at the note on her hand: 

**DONT ACT LIKE WE’RE NOT HERE.** **I’M NOT SCARED OF YOU.** **_YOU_ ** **SHOULD BE SCARED OF HER** **. ** **YOU ACT LIKE** **YOU CAN CATCH US, BUT WE BOTH KNOW YOU CAN’T** **.** **ANNIE’S DEAD BECAUSE YOU CAN’T ADMIT DEFEAT** **.**

You see blood splattered on the bottom of the note. Carefully putting the note in an evidence bag, without touching the body, you look up to see where Reid is. You start to panic when you can’t see him. “Reid?” You call for him, hoping he’ll respond. 

“Over here,” he responds. You let out a breath you didn’t even know you were holding. Wait, why did you care where he was? Deciding not to dwell on it for too long, you head over to where you heard Reid’s voice from. “You find anything?” 

“Only the standard note. They’re getting angrier.” You show him the note and he’s quickly done reading it. 

“It’s way shorter than the others as well. They also know the victims' names. Maybe they knew them in their everyday lives.” He mused. 

“Or,” you said, staring at him, “They took their ID.” You stare at him like it was obvious. He looks down, sheepishly. “We should head back soon.” You start heading back to the car and head back to the station. Reid doesn’t judge your driving too much this time. Within 25 minutes, you’re back at the station. As you step into the station, you see only your team there. As Reid goes to tell Hotch what you found, you keep looking at the map. You grab a pen and start connecting all the areas where the victims were taken. Drawing a dot in the middle, you step back to look at it. Where you drew the dot, you remember that there’s an Ice Rink that’s a popular place for dates. An idea dawns on you. “Guys.” Everyone looks at you. You feel like they’re doing that a lot. “What if the Unsubs are a couple?” They look at you in confusion. “First, they’re killing women who are in relationships. That could be because they are having trouble themselves. Second, right in the middle of the comfort zone is an ice rink. It’s commonly used for dates. Also, we found that the second Unsub is the submissive. Well, what if they’re not? What if they just want to appreciate their girlfriend and make them feel important?” 

“That’s possible. But why kill couples if they’re having relationship issues. Why not just kill the other?” Emily asked. You thought about it, but before you could answer, Reid cut in. 

“What if they’re not having issues? What if they’re jealous of what they can’t have?” Only you seem to know what he’s talking about. 

“You’re right. Annie and her fiancée were planning to go to Vermont to get married. Ellis was already married, and Hollie’s girlfriend, Shannan, said she was planning to propose soon. Vermont is one of the few states that allow gay marriage. What if that’s why they’re angry? They can’t go to Vermont and are taking it out on couples who _can_ get married. If others were getting married and I couldn’t just because I was gay, I'd be pretty pissed too.” You start to get excited. You’re now 1 step closer to stopping this. You don’t even notice that Reid is staring at you. You’re too focused on the case. “But what could be the stressor? And how did they pick these people?” You all stand there, thinking, before JJ yawns. 

“Maybe we should keep working on this tomorrow. Everyone get some rest and meet here by 7am. We’ve gotten a lot done today.” Hotch informs everyone. 

You start putting files into a pile and putting them on the corner of the desk. It wasn’t necessary, but it was a habit. You grab your bag and get in the SUV with Rossi, JJ, and Reid. You lean with your head on the window, thinking about today. You’ve made so much progress on the profile, soon you’ll be able to present it. You soon arrive at the hotel everyone is staying at. Thankfully, everyone was able to get their own rooms. Walking into the room, you realise it’s a nice room, better than most hotels you had stayed in before. You’re quickly ready for bed, but unable to sleep. You keep thinking about all the potential victims, and every missing bit from the profile. It quickly turns 11pm, and you’re still awake. You sit up, and head to the living area. Deciding to draw for a bit, you don’t focus on what you’re drawing. When you look at what you drew, you realise it’s a certain doctor from your team. You quickly crumple it up and chuck it in your bag. _Why the hell did I just draw him!? I don’t even care about_ _Reid._ You admit to yourself that it’s a good drawing. Even without any colour, you perfectly captured his soft hazel eyes, the way they look at everything curiously ; and his ridiculously adorable, curly hair —. You quickly curb that train of thought. You don’t even realise that you fell asleep until your alarm is waking you up. You check the time, _6am._ Getting ready, you completely forgot of your little bit of drama last night. You wait in the hotel lobby when you’re ready, and who happens to be the only other person there? Reid. It’s starting to look like the universe hates you. You go and get coffee from the little café in the corner of the lobby, grabbing one for Reid, as you don’t want to seem rude. 

…Ok, maybe that’s a bit of a lie. You’ve already been rather rude to him, why start being nice now? You got him one anyway, not thinking about the reason too much. You pass him the coffee and you can see the gratefulness in his eyes, he obviously needed it. You awkwardly stand near him, wondering if he likes it. You’re brought out of your thoughts by when he starts talking to you. 

“Are you ok?” He asks, clear concern in his voice. 

“Uh, yeah. I was wondering if, uh, you like the coffee. I didn’t add anything to it, since I don’t know how you like it.” You don’t know why you’re acting like this suddenly. Maybe for the same reason you were scared when you couldn’t see him at the crime scene yesterday. He doesn’t say anything, just gives you a kind smile and keeps drinking his coffee. Soon, the whole team is there, and you head back to the station. 

Everyone had been in the station for about an hour, when Morgan comes into the room with his phone on speaker. You all stop what you’re doing and look at him. “Go ahead, Garcia.” 

“Well, my friends, we got a match with the blood at the first crime scene. It wasn’t Ellis’. It belonged to one Delila Wood. Address has been sent to all your phones. It’s about 15 minutes away.” Everyone quickly gets their FBI vests on and head out the door. You think that Morgan or Rossi is going to drive, so you get very confused when Reid passes the keys to you. 

“Your inability to stay in the speed limit might actually be helpful this time.” You playfully hit his arm but grab the keys anyway. You don’t notice him basically shut down when you didn’t respond with sarcasm. Within 10 minutes of definitely driving the speed limit, you’re there. You approach the front door. You can tell Morgan just wants to kick down the door, but without a warrant, you couldn’t. You had to scare her out. You loudly knock on the door. 

“Delila Wood! FBI, we need to talk to you.” No one answers. You hear a door opening around the left-hand side of the house. Signalling to it with your hand, you head in that direction, Reid and JJ closely behind. Gun in hand, you snake around the building. Reid heads out in front of you, his mind probably noticing 100 dangers around you. You turn around and notice JJ isn’t there anymore. You frantically look for her, until you hear a gun cocking from behind you. Turning around, you come face to face with a revolver. You see Reid ahead of you, only just realising your situation. 

“[y/n]!” Delila turns her head towards Reid, and you use that opportunity to punch her in the face, knocking her over. She goes to fire at Reid, but before she can pull the trigger, she already has two bullets in her: One from you in the chest, and a headshot from Hotch. You don’t remember raising your gun or firing it, but the bullet in her chest was yours, you were sure. Reid quickly rushes up to you, checking you were ok. You shrug him off, assuring him you’re fine. The only injury you have is a bleeding knuckle from where you punched her. Apart from that, you’re fine. You’re more annoyed at losing one of your only chances to find the second Unsub. You head back to the SUV, not without a lot of arguing from Hotch, insisting you’re fine to look in the house. Thankfully you’re not alone. Sadly, It’s Reid you’re stuck with. You try to ignore him, but it’s difficult. You finally snap when he asks you for the 5th time if you’re ok. 

“No, Reid. I’m not ok. I just had a revolver shoved in my face, punched someone, AND lost what could’ve been our only chance at finding the other Unsub. I can see you’re taking this rather calmly, but unlike you, I’m not a genius. I’m not used to being held at gunpoint. So, if I'm a little pissed off, I'm sure you can understand why.” You take a breath, not realising that throughout that whole speech, you hadn’t taking a single breath. You look at Reid’s face and instantly feel bad for shouting at him. You remember that this is the first time you’ve yelled at someone on the team, and out of everyone, it had to be Reid, the _one_ person you wanted to be kind to . You don’t have to ignore him for very long, as soon, Hotch and JJ come in and start heading back to the station. They don’t say anything, obviously noticing the tension between you two. You look out the window, thinking one thought. _If I can’t get along wi_ _th these people, should I even be on the team?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if these chapters take a while to get out, I have literally no motivation. Feedback would be greatly appreciated, even if it's just a bunch of random letters smushed together. Also thanks to everyone who's given Kudos!


	3. Chapter 3

“Shit.” The only word going through the whole team's mind as they look at the new note. “How did they find out?” You question. The Unsub seems to know that their partner is dead, as this is the new note: 

**I hope you all like your new gift. After all, we both know what it’s like to lose a partner** **, don’t we, Hotch?**

This letter was hand written, and the writing was shaky, panicked. _To be fair,_ you thought, _I would also be panicked if the love of my life had been killed_ _._ While you were lost in your thoughts, Morgan was telling his theory. 

“What if she starts targeting all of us. But how did she know about Haley?” You knew Hotch’s ex-wife had been killed last year. He mentioned it to you when you had gotten the job, as you didn’t want to start any uncomfortable conversations. 

“Honestly, I don’t want to think about that right now. We need to focus on catching her. Anything different on the bodies of the victims?” Hotch asks. Everyone was currently in the room the police department had given to you to borrow. You flick through the M.E report. 

“The killings were frantic, less organised. The stabbings didn’t have very much neatness about them before, but now they’re everywhere. No traces of chemicals either. Maybe that was Delila’s addition?” You sip on your coffee, even though you couldn’t even hold your mug still. You start panicking. What if they find out about your past? What if they hate you? You push those thoughts aside. They won’t find out. Thinking about the first Unsub, you have an idea. “Wait. Delila didn’t have anyone in her life, right? No parents, no siblings?” Garcia, through the phone, confirms your thoughts. 

“Absolutely no one. Didn’t have any siblings and her parents died 2 years ago.” 

“Is she having a funeral?” You see the others looking at you weirdly, so you elaborate. “Well, if she’s having a funeral, and she has no family, then who’s organising it?” You hear the frantic sound of a keyboard being typed on through Garcia’s end. 

“It is being organised and paid for by Annalise Martin, a store assistant at ‘Mes Amies Middleton’s Dress Boutique.’ She isn’t working right now, as she took a week off. Home address sent to your GPS.” 

“Rossi and Emily, come with me. We’ll head to Annalise’s house. JJ, Reid, go to the funeral home. See if you can get anything from them. Morgan and [y/l/n], stay here with Garcia and get as much information you can.” Everyone gets up and goes to their respective destination. Before Hotch leaves, you stop him. 

“I could go to her work. I know she’s not working but her co-workers could help us find out if she’s the Unsub.” You see him look over to Morgan. “I can go myself. Despite what Reid says, I can drive. I’ll be fine.” Hotch seems to argue with himself in his head before sighing. 

“Alright, but make sure your phone is on. And only go to the boutique.” 

“I’m not a child, Hotch.” He gives you a little smile. 

“I know, I just want to make sure you’re safe. Like I said before, we consider each other family.” You nod in understanding. Grabbing the last set of keys, you go to the boutique. Stepping in, you notice it’s quiet. There’s a man at the counter so you go up to him. 

“How can I help you today Ma’am?” You hold up your badge for him. 

“Agent [y/n] [y/l/n] with the FBI. I’m here to talk about Annalise Martin, I believe she works here?” You see him calm down slightly when he realises you’re not there to arrest him. 

“Yeah, she works here. Should we go in the back?” You both head into the back room, you with your gun hidden but in easy reach. You direct him towards a chair, taking one for yourself. You set your bag down next to your chair. You get straight to the point. 

“Do you know what Annalise’s relationship with a woman named Delila Wood was like?” You question. 

“Uh, they were dating. She’s taking the week off but never told us why. Is it because of this Delila person?” 

“Yes, Delila Wood recently died. What’s Annalise’s relationship with her co-workers like?” You could tell he thought these were weird questions but answered them anyway. 

“She tends to get along with everyone, not a huge fan of authority figures though. She doesn’t like to listen to our boss but if I told her the same instruction, she would follow it. We just assume she doesn’t like our boss.” You write this down; it might be useful later. You thank the worker for his time, pick up your bag and walk out. You call Hotch. 

“Hello, [y/l/n]. Did her work provide any information?” 

“Yeah, it turns out she doesn’t like authority figures, gets along well with everyone apart from her boss, and most people there know about her and Delila’s relationship. I’m heading back to the station now.” 

“Good. We’re still out but JJ and Reid should be back. I haven’t called them yet, but it shouldn’t take them too long at the funeral home. Share your findings with them.” 

“Got it. Bye.” You hang up and walk towards your car. You suddenly feel a sharp pain in your arm and before you see what happened, you pass out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**SPENCERS POV (KINDA)**

Reid walked into the funeral home with JJ. He hated being here, but it was necessary. They approach the manager and showed her their badges. “I’m Agent Jennifer Jareau and this is Dr Spencer Reid with the FBI. Do you know who’s in charge of Delila Wood’s funeral?” 

“I am. What do you need to know?” She looked concerned. Considering who they were, it was understandable. 

JJ questions her for a bit, while Reid looked through the requirements for the funeral. After finishing the questioning, Reid’s phone rings. Noticing it’s Morgan, he answers. “Hey Morgan, find anything?”   
“Reid, we have a problem. Put the phone on speaker.” He doesn’t hesitate to do so. “There’s a new body. One swift hit to the head with some sort of bat or something. What’s more important is the note.”   
“What does it say?” JJ’s voice is filled with fear. 

“It’s probably best if you see it for yourself. We can’t have you getting into a car accident.” 

“We’ll be there as soon as possible.” JJ starts driving faster, both scared of what’s on the note. Finally, at the station, JJ and Reid rush inside to see the rest of the team, minus you, surrounding the table. Looking at the note in the middle, Reid knows what’s wrong at once. 

**You should really look after your loved ones better, Agent Reid. Oh, I’m sorry,** ** _DR_** **Reid** **.**

“She has [y/n].” Everyone looks at Reid. They can see the panic in his eyes. “When was the last time someone talked to her?” 

“She went to Annalise’s work and I talked to her as she was leaving. She seemed fine,” Hotch answers. “What makes you think she’s talking about [y/l/n]?” 

“Well, I don’t have anyone of importance nearby, apart from my team. My mother’s in Vegas, and [y/n] is the only one not here. Despite how secretive she is, she would never leave without telling us. Has anyone tried to track her phone?” 

“Have tried several times and coming up with nothing,” Garcia tells them, by the look on Reid’s face, he didn’t realise she was there. “It keeps saying she’s been standing in the parking lot of the boutique... for the past 10 minutes.” Garcia trails off as she finishes, clearly distracted by something. “Umm, guys?” She says, worry in her voice. 

“What is it Garcia?” 

“I just got sent a link. It looks like it’s from our Unsub.” Reid doesn’t even hesitate when answering. 

“Open it.” She does so, gasping. Everyone looks towards the phone. 

“You guys should see this.” Heading over to the computer, Hotch opens the email Garcia sent them. It goes onto a website with only one thing. A webcam feed. The only thing visible is a chair, and on that chair, unconscious, is you. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Your POV**

You wake up in a darkly lit room. The first thing you notice is a camera, staring at you. The next is that the room is large, like a warehouse. You also see that around your neck, is a collar of some sort. It has a black box on the front of it and your mind registers that it’s a shock collar, used with pets mostly. You hear footstep and turn your head around as much as you can. Ropes bind your hands and feet to the chair; your feet to the chair legs and your arms to the arm rests. You see Annalise walk up to you. You know it’s her from the picture Garcia sent you. She has some sort of remote in her hand. 

“Enjoying yourself?” She asks, fake sweetness in her voice. You fake smile back at her. 

“Yeah I’m having a great time, apart from the fact I can’t move, my arm hurts like hell and I have no clue where I am.” You put venom in your words at the end of the sentence, showing that you hate it and her. 

“Now, [y/n], you could at least act nice, after all, your team is watching.” She points to the camera. You notice the red light is on, implying the camera is on too. She walks around you, like a scientist inspecting a sample. Before she can ask you something, you speak. 

“Why am I here?” You know it’s a stupid question, but you ask it anyway. “Out of everyone on the team, you took me. Why?” She looks at you, thinking. 

“Because I need you to confess.” She says it simply, like it’s the most obvious answer in the world. 

“What are you, a priest? I have nothing to confess,” you say, confusion clear in your voice. You wonder if she’s completely sober, as she’s not acting very sane. 

“Yes you do, you just don’t know it. Or you do, and you don’t want to admit it.” You realise that your team is probably as confused as you are, which isn’t very helpful. She started to walk towards your bag, which was shoved against the wall. Your mind goes through everything in your bag, when you remember that you put the picture of Reid in there. 

“STOP, STOP. Okay, okay, what do you want me to admit?” You see the success on her face, and can feel the confusion on your team’s faces. 

“What’s wrong, Agent [y/l/n]? Got something that your team shouldn’t see in here?” You could tell she was mocking you, trying to get a reaction. When you didn’t say anything, she pressed a button on the remote and the collar gave you a shock. It wasn’t too bad, but you knew she would turn up the volts soon. “Every time you don’t answer me, I’ll turn it up. Now, I’ll ask again. Got something in here you don’t want the team to see?” You give a hesitant nod. She tutted. “Why would you hide things from your beloved team? Don’t you care about them?” She goes back to your bag, and you don’t try and stop her. You’re already giving up hope. You realise that you’re being dramatic, but you don’t care. She pulls out the picture of Reid and tries to uncrease it. “This is actually a good drawing, [y/n]. I don’t see why you want to hide it.” She un-creases it as much as possible. “I feel like your team should see this, don’t you?” You don’t answer, so she shocks you again, this time worse than the last, but still not too bad. 

“I was bored, and distracted. I didn’t notice what I was drawing. Why are you making a big deal out of it?” Wrong thing to say. You feel a sharp sting against your cheek. _She just slapped me, didn’t she?_ _“_ Cailleach,” you mutter under your breath. By the look of confusion on Annalise’s face, she obviously didn’t speak or understand Gaelic. 

“What did you just say to me?” You saw the anger in her expression. You decided, a bit stupidly, that you didn’t care if she hurt you. 

“I said ‘Cailleach’,” you respond smugly. 

“I heard that bit, you stupid bitch. What does it mean?” She seems to be at her wit’s end. You just need to keep distracting her so she doesn’t show your team the picture. 

“It means ‘Witch’ or ‘Hag.’ I don’t think I need to explain why I chose it.” You can feel the disappointment on Hotch’s face. One of the first thing he told you was ‘never annoy the Unsub, especially if you’re by yourself. It always ends badly.’ This seemed to be the case right now as well. 

“Maybe when you wake up, you’ll be a bit more respectful.” You’re confused by this statement, until the sharp prick in your arm reappears, and the world goes dark for the second time today. 


End file.
